


I'm Ready Now

by ddelusionall



Series: The Leopard Prowl [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, But that's because he was in love for so long, Changmin is kind of a dick, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance and Submission as power and rank not just sex, EXTREME BESTIALITY, Graphic, Pining, Read at your own risk and don't come at me, Sex with Sentient Animals, Soulmates, just in case you didn't get it, just one more, leopards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu's old prowl comes to visit and he finds the other half of his soul.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kwan Yuri, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: The Leopard Prowl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718203





	I'm Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warning: This fic contains graphic bestiality. Read at your own risk.**

Junsu bounces around, smile on his face growing wider with each person he sees and hugs. His greetings move through the members of his previous prowl. The arrival of his previous prowl interrupted his pick-up football game, but all he has to do is point to the field where Seungri and Daesung are kicking the ball between them and Sungmin, Eunhyuk, and a gaggle of children are running over the bright green grass to join in. He says he’ll join back in soon.

First, he has to greet his last dominant pair.

Yuri is gorgeous and curvy. Her brown hair is almost to her waist. Her brown eyes are wide with happiness.

Which is good. Since Junsu sort of abandoned them when he asked to move to a different prowl.

Yuri had been pissed. He still understands why. He also understands why she is now happy for him.

It’s with much less caution and propriety than he should show that he wraps his arms around her, ducking enough to actually pick her up and spin her in a circle.

It has been years since he last saw anyone from his previous prowl in person, since his bond was transferred to Yoochun’s prowl.

Without her permission, Junsu’s football career would have been non-existent.

“You look so good,” she says as Junsu puts her back on her feet.

“So do you.”

“Is there a dinner planned for later?”

Junsu nods. “At eight. We’ll probably play football until then.”

She smiles, like she has a secret, and then lifts her hand, and Junsu lowers down enough for her to pat his head. Her mate, Yunho, is there in a second, adding his hand to Junsu’s head. Junsu smiles and waits this time for the appropriate, professional, salutation, and then much like Junsu did to Yuri, Yunho swings him in the air with a laugh.

“Everyone expects an autograph, and selfies, and there is someone who wants more than that.”

Junsu furrows his brow.

Yunho smiles and looks behind himself.

Junsu follows his gaze, locking onto the tall form of Shim Changmin. Their eyes latch. Just latch, and Junsu cannot look away. He’s tall and breathtaking, brown hair pulled away from his face. It’s gotten so long. Junsu has always thought that Changmin was so attractive. Always wanted to get to know him more and better, but he was usually distant and terse. Yunho told him many times not to take it personally.

And then Changmin smiles. It’s beautiful and carefree, and full of love and devotion. The sunlight fades in its brilliance. The air goes too warm. His body sways. Gone. His heart. His soul.

He cannot move, but they are suddenly close, too close, and everything is warm and twisting. There is skin under his hands, and then sometimes fur, always a mouth on his, bodies too tight, too hot, too full. Everything shatters, and Junsu hears his own voice cry out for “mate” and hears another voice whisper, “my mate.”

His room is dark when Junsu wakes up enough to be conscious of the world. The air is still thick, warm, sweet from the smells of him ... them ...

Them?

Fuck.

Junsu lifts his head, but he’s too tired to hold it up. He drops back down, moving just enough to land on a bare shoulder.

Changmin’s bare shoulder. A bare arm also wraps around his body, fingers light at his hip. It is all so very right. So very ... perfect.

Junsu swallows, tilting his head up to meet Changmin’s eyes. Changmin does not look like he’s exhausted, does not look as debauched as Junsu feels.

“You knew?” Junsu whispers.

Changmin smiles. “I knew.”

Junsu moves again, this time with help from Changmin, until he’s straddling his waist, hands on his chest. Changmin’s hands slide down to his ass and then his thighs. Through a mess of come and sweat. He bites his lip and Changmin tightens, lifts up enough to kiss him.

It’s weird. Kind of.

Like, it isn’t weird, it’s perfect. But this is Changmin, so it’s weird. They got along well enough when Junsu was part of their prowl, his crush just a crush. They didn’t interact a lot. Changmin was a powerful cat, only second to Yunho and Yuri. He had too many duties to fulfill than to hang around with Junsu.

And he’s still naked.

Flushing, he pulls his mouth away, but Changmin does not lean back, sitting up with Junsu in his lap.

“I knew,” Changmin says, one hand cradling the back of his head and the other sliding down his chest. “I knew the moment you joined our prowl. It was ... like an explosion in my head, my heart, all the way down to my toes. And a painful one because you weren’t ready yet. Yunho had to order me to wait, until you understood. He had to sit me down and actually directly order me to say nothing, do nothing, explain nothing, hint at nothing until you were ready. He almost added that I wasn’t allowed to even be near you, but that would have destroyed me.”

“And then I left. Oh, god, Changmin, I’m so sorry.”

Changmin smiles and cups his cheek, seeking another kiss. “It is not your fault. It is never your fault. Yuri, Yunho, hell even Sulli and Amber, all asked me at different times if they should allow you to leave. I could have stopped it. They would have covered it up as you not having permission from them, but as your mate, I could not do that to you. Football is your life, and it is what you wanted for so long.”

“At your expense. God, Changmin.”

“Some days were worse than others, but I loved seeing you so happy. And you weren’t ready yet.”

“I’m ready now.”

“Obviously.” He smirks and rolls his eyes.

Junsu huffs and leans away, crossing his arms, sitting on Changmin’s knees. “This is ... it’s just ... I mean ...”

Changmin nods. “I had hoped to explain, after dinner. But your soul latched with mine so quickly.”

Junsu’s throat tightens. “Empty,” he whispers. “I just ... I’ve been feeling empty lately. Yoochun said I would find my mate soon, that it was normal to feel that way before--oh god, Yoochun. What ...” His eyes widen. “We aren’t from the same prowl, Changminnie ...”

“Hush,” Changmin says, voice firm but calming, and Junsu relaxes almost immediately. “Yunho and Yuri are talking to Yoochun. We will figure it out.” He wraps his arms around Junsu, holding him close and lowering him to the bed. “So, tell me, mate. Have you rested enough? My panther is growling at me, and you’re naked and gorgeous.”

Junsu flushes all through his skin. His own leopard arches in his soul, and Changmin feels it. His eyes darken. A soft growl echoes around them, and then Junsu is pressed to the bed, ass in the air. Changmin’s fingers are digging into his hips, his dick sliding right back inside him. Junsu moans into the mattress.

Changmin’s thrusts are firm and steady, pulling pleasure and need through Junsu’s soul. He fights back the embarrassment of ending up a submissive, but with Changmin ... well, only Yunho is stronger than he is. Junsu takes and recognizes Changmin’s dominance easily. With his body thrumming with pleasure, and his leopard purring in his soul, he can’t do much else. Doesn’t want to. He sneaks a hand under his hip to stroke himself off, and Changmin grunts at the way Junsu’s body tightens around his dick.

The air shimmers cold, and warmth molds to his back, claws instead of fingers, fur instead of skin.

Junsu whimpers at the sudden length inside him, larger than Changmin’s human form. It’s still ... not right. The human religious part of his brain still fights with his newer, turned, beast form. Instinct versus intelligence. Proprietary versus primal need.

With his body shuddering through his growing pleasure, proprietary loses. And much like his leopard, he curls his back up and into the soft fur against his body. Black paws sink into the bed near his head, claws tearing at the bed sheets and mattress.

Junsu has a final thought that Changmin is going to pay to have his bed replaced, and then teeth spread over his neck. Warm breath, warm tongue. Warm and hot, and then a bit of pain that has Junsu’s orgasm crashing through him.

Changmin holds him by the neck, just tight enough in his jaws. Changmin could kill him. So easily. Rip open his throat. Junsu knows he won’t. Knows within the pleasure and whimpers echoing around them. He trusts Changmin. Trusts his black panther like he trusts his own spotted leopard.

He goes slack under Changmin’s panther form, teeth cutting just a bit deeper into his neck. The wounds will be there for weeks, the scars for his lifetime. Changmin’s claim, his own submission. The thought is overwhelming enough to have him shuddering through another orgasm and more pleasure.

It seems like moments, but it’s probably hours before Changmin finally stils, before Changmin releases his own pent up desire and marks and claims Junsu from the inside. It’s harsh and painful as he leaves Junsu’s body, but only because Junsu doesn’t want him to. He’s gaping and physically begging even while his leopard purrs in contentment, and his human body curls closer to Changmin’s warm black fur. He’s exhausted, but not so exhausted that he can’t pet Changmin’s side, scratch up the musclely shoulder and to his thick neck.

A stray thought has Junsu chuckling and Changmin lifting his head, blue panther eyes boring into his soul.

“It’s nothing,” Junsu says, smiling and nuzzling close to his neck. “I just ... I don’t know if you know this, but when I was younger, I had five cats as pets.”

Changmin growls, and Junsu laughs a little harder. “Yes, I know, my mate, that you are not my pet.”

Changmin’s eyes close, and Junsu smiles, pressing a kiss to his furry cheek. The energy required to shift is easy to gather in the middle of mate-sex, but not so much after. Changmin has to regain his energy before shifting back into his human form. Junsu doesn’t mind. Changmin’s black panther is very warm, and with a content sigh, he snuggles closer to take a nap.

\--- _**The Next Day**_

Junsu clasps Changmin’s hand tighter in his own. He has been unable to speak for the last few hours, the dominance of those around him almost sealing his mouth shut.

He is a problem. Again.

Changmin is Yunho and Yuri’s second in command. He is more dominant than Yoochun. Changmin cannot stay within Yoochun’s prowl. And Changmin and Junsu cannot be torn apart so recently after mating.

His bond with his prowl cannot be dissolved so recently after mating. Especially since Junsu is not a dominant cat.

He likes Yoochun as a dominant male. His own mate, Jaejoong, isn’t nearly dominant enough. Not like Yunho and Yuri whose shared dominance is more than most mated cats.

If Yunho was a lesser human, the two of them would have taken over Yoochun’s small prowl. But Yunho has always been so kind.

The three of them are debating Junsu’s fate back and forth.

“It isn’t unexpected,” Yoochun says again. “You did warn me this may happen in the future.”

“I strongly believe that Changmin has enough control over his panther that you do not need to worry while their bond settles,” Yunho says. “We cannot stay away from our territory for much longer.” The two dominants exchange a look.

Junsu swallows, wondering ...

“Are there problems?” Yoochun asks.

Yunho takes a deep breath. “No. But Jihoon has not been subtle in his attempts to encroach on our territory.”

All the cats bristle at the mention of the tiger.

“Changmin,” Yunho says and motions to where Yoochun is sitting upon a large pillow with his mate curled next to him. Jaejoong is in his leopardess form, the pale fur spotted with black rosettes. Her head is resting on Yoochun’s thigh, and Yoochun scratches between her ears. Junsu is at least strong enough to not need to be in his cat form while surrounded by such authority.

Changmin takes a very deep breath. Junsu can feel the fight in him. He can feel the absolute repulsion of submitting to someone so weak. It is humiliating.

And all Junsu’s fault.

He tries not to whimper and lowers his head.

Changmin’s hand tightens on his, and then he’s moving, crawling across the floor. He lowers his head to the ground, hands in fists, but still spread in front of him. He growls and then shuts it down. They can all see the mental, physical and deliberate force it takes for him to submit to Yoochun.

“It won’t be long,” Yoochun assures him. His hand leaves his mate’s head and goes to Changmin’s, running through his long hair and then down his neck. “I will not force you into cat form. I will consider this enough.”

“I won’t,” Yunho says. “But a few firm orders will do the trick.”

Junsu feels Changmin’s panther threaten to escape.

“No,” Yunho says so firmly that Junsu falls forward to his hands and knees, and Jaejoong whines in his cat form. Even Yoochun’s shudders in his seat.

Changmin falls flat, hands outspread, and Junsu hates it so much, because his mate is so strong, and this is all his fault.

There are hands that are not his mate’s suddenly in his hair, and he blinks blurry vision up to look at Yunho and his soft smile. Yunho wipes at his tears.

“It is not your fault,” Yunho says, the words imbued with a command. “Changmin has adored you for so many years that he will do anything now to possess you and be with you. He will be fine, and you will be fine.”

Junsu takes a shuddering breath.

“Changmin knew this may happen. He actually thought of staying behind on this trip, but his cat has been restless for the last few months, and I knew that you, his mate, and only you would be able to calm him. It is not your fault.”

Changmin crawls back over to him. It’s a testament to how strong he is that he can even move under Yunho’s dominance that is still weaving through the room. He comes right to Junsu, and Junsu collapses against him, so they’re both on the floor.

Yunho pets Changmin’s head and then moves back to his own mate.

Everything calms.

Junsu is able to sit up. Changmin does not, keeping his head on Junsu’s thigh. “What ... what happens after?” Junsu manages to say, voice hoarse.

“After?” Yunho says.

He nods. “I’m between seasons, but ...”

Yunho frowns and says, “You can decide that for yourself. Talk to Changmin. You may need to retire. I know you do not want to ...”

Junsu lowers his head. His heart is aching, almost breaking. Six years ago, he had selfishly chosen to leave his prowl and join Yoochun’s in order to be closer to the chance to play football professionally. The team that scouted him was within Yoochun’s territory. Yunho’s was more than a day’s travel away. With practice and games, staying with Yunho’s prowl would have been so difficult. Junsu is not the most dominant of cats, so it was easy enough to move his bond and pledge fealty to Yoochun and his mate.

It will be mostly easy to move it back. But he left with the intention of not going back.

What was more important? Changmin or football?

Stupid question. Junsu knows the answer to that. But giving up football will be so hard.

Changmin finally rises, just enough to wrap his arms around Junsu’s waist and bury his face against Junsu’s neck. His tongue finds the healing cuts on his neck, and Junsu shivers.

“We are all too emotionally and physically on edge to make a rational decision,” Yunho says. “Do not decide now.”

It is a direct order, and Junsu nods. “We won’t.”

Changmin’s panther is still growling. A soft noise in Junsu’s soul. It’s very strange to do this still, but he shuts his eyes and let’s his own leopard move. Their souls really. Together, and he stays completely still as the two cats metaphysically curl up together. He immediately feels Changmin relax against him and the growling stops.

He’s only partially aware of the leaders standing and moving out of the room. Jaejoong stops only long enough to rub her head against Junsu’s, and Junsu smiles. They are left alone, but the air is still full of Yunho’s commands and presence. It is hard for them both to calm.

“I love you,” Junsu says.

Changmin smiles, crawls close and kisses him. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my mate. You only need to tell me where to go. I will do whatever you wish.”

Junsu’s throat closes and he nods. “There is a river nearby. Come and swim with me?””

Changmin huffs because Junsu knows that is not what he meant. But as Yunho commanded, they cannot make a decision now. May as well enjoy a swim and soak under the warm afternoon sun.

Changmin pushes up, away from him, for a long stretch, arms in front of him, back arched and then bowed. He’s so tall and muscular. His cat is sensuous and limber.

It is so difficult to stop from touching. But if he touches, then they’ll get naked, and it is against all protocol to fuck in a dominant’s meeting room. With those thoughts in his head, he can feel their two cats tumbling together, no longer for comfort, but for greed. For love. For sex.

“Bedroom first,” Junsu almost growls.

Changmin laughs and nods. “Of course, my love.”


End file.
